Unsaid Feelings
by sheeploverfangirl7
Summary: What happens when Maka has time to think about Soul in a different way? Sure, they're friends but could they be more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! :D This is my very first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. All reviews are welcome; good AND bad. I am here to get better and make you guys happy so any kind of constructive criticism is welcome! :) [It's not bad to take it easy on me, though!] Please ENJOY! ;D

P.S. I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

o.o.o.o

After we returned from the battle against the Demon god Asura, everything pretty much returned to normal. Class with Professor Stein resumed, Black St*r went back to his egotistic ways while Tsubaki just smiled, and Death the Kid cried about every little thing that wasn't symmetrical while Liz gave him words of encouragement and Patty laughed her pants off. But something felt empty to me. I guess battling Asura gave me purpose for a while but now that he's gone, there's nothing left to do. And due to the wreckage of the battle, everyone has to pitch in with cleaning up the city so no mission requests have been accepted in the academy.

"Hey Maka," a voice called to me.

I hadn't realized it but I completely spaced out in class, which hardly ever happens.

"Hey Maka," he called again, "class is over so let's go home. I'm hungry."

It was Soul's voice. I instantly snapped out of my daydream, packed my books, and quickly followed Soul as we made our way back home. Nobody spoke most of the way back until Soul finally broke the silence.

"You seem to be kinda spaced out lately," said Soul.

"Yeah, I guess..." I replied timidly.

"Well, you're worrying everyone so stop it. That's not cool, ya know!" said Soul.

The streets broke out in silence once again after Soul's last statement. Still lost in thought, I bumped into a lot of stuff. Poles, pillars, street signs. I'm surprised my forehead hasn't started bleeding yet.

We reached our house and I quickly ran to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Hey Soul, what do you want to eat?" I ask.

"I'm fine with anything," he said heading to the couch and turning on the T.V.

"Pasta it is, then." I say to myself.

o.o.o.o

Dinner was so quiet that the only thing missing was the sound of crickets in the background. I would usually start the conversations around here but there just wasn't anything to talk about. Am I worrying everyone? I never liked being bothersome so I guess I should at least try to lighten up. I just really enjoyed fighting alongside everyone especially my best friend, Soul.

When dinner was finished, Soul stood up and went to his room. I hadn't noticed that he had finished munching off of his plate because I was busy thinking again. And just when I thought I would lighten up, too…

"Thanks for the meal," said Soul as he closed his bedroom door.

I took the used plates and began washing them since Soul would probably leave them to me anyway. Just when I was finished wiping the sink dry, Soul comes in and says:

"Oii Maka. I'm gonna go hang out with Black St*r."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"Yeah, see ya." He says as he exits our little apartment.

o.o.o.o

Since I was alone at home with nothing else to do, I went to the couch and wrapped my hands around my knees, turned on the T.V. and slowly got drowned in thought again. But this time was different. Instead of thinking of useless things, Soul pops into my head. I had never actually thought about him much but now that I was alone, the most unexpected things just somehow show up.

At first, I think of the first time we met and how he played that odd yet beautiful song on his piano. Then I remember how much I enjoyed being with him when we fought against demons and things of the same sort. But then I remembered how he would always protect me no matter what the cost… even his own life. His body being cut by Ragnarok was the one thing that I didn't want to think about. It was my fault for being so weak that time that I couldn't even protect my own weapon, no actually, my best friend.

With all these thoughts in my head, something suddenly snapped. I like Soul. Not just as a best friend but a little more than that. I mean, I have always liked him in that way but I set my feelings aside all this time so that it wouldn't get in the way of my battles. But now all the emotions that I have kept for all these years came out together with my tears. I didn't know why the tears kept flowing. All I knew is that I like Soul. Keeping this in mind, I slowly got taken over by a deep slumber.

o.o.o.o

SOUL'S P.O.V.

When I came home, I found Maka sleeping quite soundly on the couch. I get a blanket after I see her shivering from the chillyness of the night. I move her over to the edge of the couch so I can watch some T.V. and before I knew it, her head fell on my shoulder. I could hear her murmur something but it was too soft to hear. I went closer to her and listened again.

"S-soul," she whispered.

I gotta say I was caught a little off guard by what she said. I decided that I wanted to go to my own room to sleep but I didn't want to wake her so, after turning off the T.V., I slowly dozed off too.

o.o.o.o

NORMAL P.O.V.

Soul woke up the next day with the light shining on his face. He made an effort to move but was stopped by a sleeping Maka, who was now resting on his lap.

To be considerate to his meister, he just waited until she woke up, too.

o.o.o.o

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Soul looking at her. She quickly turned a bright red and raised her head so Soul was free to move. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep on Soul's lap. She couldn't bring herself to face him.

"_Why am I so flustered, though? He's just Soul," _she thought.

She slowly turned around to a confused Soul.

"Good morning!" she said, faking a smile. "Sorry about that."

"'S okay," he replied. "But something did kinda disturb me."

"What was it?" said Maka, now with her heart beating faster.

"While you slept, you said my name. Why was that?"

"_Shoot," _she thought.

Soul noticed how she seemed embarrassed and thought it was really cute so he thought he would mess with her a bit more.

"Uhmm… T-that can't be!" she said.

"It's true! You even said it with a weird face." probably referring to her face as she blushed in her sleep.

"N-no! I was probably just dreaming about… uhmm… SOUL-diers! Yeah, that's it!" she said as she rushed to her room hiding her flustered face.

She couldn't believe what she did. And to top it off, she wasn't even aware of it. Little did she know that the very same Soul she was thinking about was outside blushing like crazy.

So that's pretty much it. I haven't decided whether it should continue so please give me suggestions! :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback for the first chapter. To tell you guys the truth, I was really scared to submit the story but I'm glad I did! :D Here's the second chapter. Once again, all reviews are welcome, good AND bad. Please enjoy! B-)

P.S. I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since the destruction of Death City and now that most of the mess is cleared up, Shibusen has started accepting missions again. Afraid of "getting out of shape," Soul insisted that we go on one. We chose one that was in Florence, Italy, the same place we met Crona; the same place Soul got hurt. I didn't want to go. I really didn't. But I didn't want to complain and burden Soul either.

I hadn't stopped thinking about Soul and whether I should push away my feelings or accept them. I'm not sure who I can trust so I decide to just hold everything in, for now. The chances of me telling Soul are really low, if not impossible. Tell him now and risk my friendship? No way. And what's more is that it'll probably mess up our resonance. I guess that's why meisters and weapons can't fall in love. Honestly, I'm fine just being there, fighting by his side.

The whole team comes along on this mission which makes it seem like old times. Knowing Black St*r and Kid-kun will be there somehow puts me at ease.

o.o.o.o

After arriving in Italy, I use my Soul Perception to sense the area for the demons we were asked to kill. But something seems to be overpowering it. I sense a strong aura. Something familiar. It's too vague to figure out, though.

Just when I was on the verge of finding out who that strange aura belongs to, I am rudely interrupted by a group of men in suits. There are at least fifteen of them, each holding a gun on one hand and a cigarette in the other. The man in front, most probably the leader of the group, was short, stout, and was smoking a cigarette three times that of a normal one.

"What are a bunch of brats doing here?" said the boss.

I'm guessing these are the people we were sent to defeat. Their souls look contaminated with evil and they don't look like they intend on taking it easy on us. They surrounded us so there was no way of escaping. Obviously, they didn't know what was coming.

"We're here," I say.

"To take your souls!" replied Kid-kun and Black St*r, charging at the men, full-speed ahead.

Their normal guns are clearly no match for Liz and Patty because before they even pull their triggers, Kid-kun had already easily knocked the brains out of five of them. Black St*r's speed is so amazing that those feeble bullets can't even touch him. While the men are too dumbfounded to figure out how he does it, he easily slices them in half with Tsubaki in Fey Blade mode.

"Let's go, Maka!" Soul yells.

I give him a nod in agreement as we join our hands and he transforms into his scythe form. We charge at the fat guy with all we got. He manages to dodge some of our attacks. For someone so bulgy, he's fast. But that doesn't stop Soul and I from launching our strongest attack.

"Soul Resonance," we both say in unison. "Witch Hunter!"

And with one blow, he's dead. A kishin egg appears and, as usual, Soul grabs it and swallows it like some hungry animal.

"Thanks for the meal," he says. I still can't imagine how it would feel like to eat one of those and I don't plan on trying it.

We all reunite and look at each other in satisfaction. We completed our mission and all that was left to do was go home. I hopped on Soul's motorcycle, Kid-kun rode his skateboard, and Black St*r ran beside us. However, I knew the aura was still there and it seemed to get stronger. Like it was moving toward us. Or the opposite.

"Hey Soul, I feel something…"

"What? You hungry? I told you to eat more before we left."

"No, not that! I feel a strange presence." I reply. "I think we should look for it."

"Again? You said that the first time we came here. And I ended up… Well, nevermind." He says.

I tense up realizing what he said was true. He must have noticed because what he was about to say next surprised me.

"Sorry about that. Where is it then?" he asks.

"Are you serious?"

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

"It's just up ahead." I say, pointing at a church.

I notice that it's the same church where the incident with Crona occurred. Talk about déjà vu…

o.o.o.o

Soul stops in front of the door causing Black St*r and Kid-kun to follow. I look up and stare at the large building standing in front of me. I'm pretty sure it's here.

"Hey Soul, why did you stop?" asked Kid-kun.

"Yeah! Let's get home quick so I can go on another mission that isn't as boring as this one." Agreed Black St*r, sounding as self-centered as usual.

"Sorry about this, guys. Can we stop here for just a while? I sense something wrong and I want to check it out," I say.

"Yeah, but let's make it quick," replied Black St*r.

I walk up to the door and slowly open it. Without thinking about the consequences, I advance into the room. Nobody appears to be here but I'm pretty sure that the aura I sense is coming from deeper within. Just when I think of following it, I hear footsteps walking towards where I'm standing.

"So, who is it?" came a voice that appeared to be Soul's.

"I don't know. Nobody's here. I have a feeling it's deeper inside but I'm not sure."

"Can we leave, then? This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah. Let's go." I say walking to the exit of the church with Soul following closely behind me. I figure it's not a good idea to stay here because it even makes Soul feel weird.

Suddenly, I feel immense evil emanating from something inside. I turn around to tell Soul, only to find him kneeling on the floor, yelping in pain. He rubs his chest in the spot where his scar is.

"It hurts!" he screams, motioning for someone to help him.

I quickly run to his side constantly asking him what's wrong but my efforts are futile because he's in too much pain to reply. I call the others and they run to us.

"What on earth happened to Soul?" asked Kid-kun.

"I don't know but we have to ask for help somewhere. And soon," I say.

Before I get the chance to say anything else, Black St*r picked up Soul and punched his stomach, knocking him out.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask frantically. "How could you-"

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious. We'd better bring him back to Shibusen. No one here will be able to help him." Says Black St*r.

"He's right. Let's go back so we can have him checked as soon as possible." Kid-kun says while stretching out his hand to me.

I quickly take his hand and stand up, brushing the dirt off my skirt. Black St*r hauls Soul over his shoulder and we all make a swift exit. I take a final look at the church as we make our way back home.

o.o.o.o

His face, with a disturbed look on it, was pale and almost lifeless. The only proof that he was alive was his light breathing and the beeps that were coming from a monitor beside his bed. I sat next to him with my head buried in my hands. I let this happen again. I thought it was hard enough the first time but I don't even know how to feel now. I tried to hold back my tears but couldn't because I had hated myself for being the cause of Soul's pain. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I left the infirmary, only to be greeted by Professor Stein.

"Hey Maka. I thought I would see you here." He said. "Soul's results just came out.

"Is he going to be alright?" I say as I grab Professor Stein's lab coat.

"His pain is caused by the black blood that contaminated his body before. It somehow got activated again. It was spreading through his body, that is, before I gave him medicine that's supposed to stop its effects. He should be fine in about five days, a week at most, so you shouldn't worry."

I still feel uneasy regardless of what Professor Stein said. But I guess all I can do now is wait. I'm sure that he will take good care of Soul so I can probably relax a bit. Of course, that becomes impossible since, later that night, my pillow gets drenched with all my tears.

o.o.o.o

I wake up the next day with my eyes all puffy from crying the whole night. Knowing that Soul isn't in his room brings back feelings of regret. So, after eating breakfast, I decide to visit Soul in the infirmary.

Maybe I should tell him how I feel. I mean, I hadn't even considered it until now but I might not be able to tell him if this happens again. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? Would I still be able to face him after that? I really need to tell someone about this. I need help. And just when I asked, someone who I didn't expect to, nor did I want to see, appeared in front of me. Papa.

"Maka-chan! How's that little weapon of yours?" he asks in his usual happy-go-lucky tone.

I don't know how to answer that so I just look down and try to avoid the question.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asks.

"No, not really" I reply.

"Why don't we go to the balcony? I'm not stupid you know. I am your father and I know when something isn't right.

I follow him up to the balcony because if I had resisted, I would've probably ended up going anyway.

"So! Isn't the sunset great?" he said in an awkward tone. I'm guessing this was his idea of small talk so I just went with it.

"Yeah, I guess."

The awkwardness grows as the sun goes down and I'm imagining that Papa probably is looking for something decent to say to me. But if I won't say what I'm really feeling, there's no way I'll get any help.

"Papa," I say. "I need help."

"Help? Sure, honey, what about?"

"It's about Soul."

"You still upset about what happened?"

"Yes but that's not all…" I reply. I couldn't believe I was opening up to him. Yes, him of all people. "I think I might like him. You know, like, more than a friend.

"Oh, I see." He replies. I guess it took time for it to sink in because he didn't react for at least a minute.

"WHAT?" he yells.

"Don't shout so loudly!" I complain. "Yeah. I think I like him but I don't know if I should tell him or not. Telling Papa took a lot of courage. Heck, I never imagined that I'd be doing it. But he is my father and he does know me best so I shouldn't be complaining.

"Listen, Maka. When your mother and I fell in love, we had a lot of trouble at first. Our resonance was all wrong and we lost focus. But we both realized that it would be best to just keep working with that extra weight on our shoulders. I loved her so much that I couldn't bear to set aside my feelings. And guess what? We both somehow got by and had you." He said, giving a slight sigh of contentment. "If you really like that weapon of yours, you should tell him. Even if he can't reciprocate your feelings, I'm sure you'll still be great friends. I see the way you two look at each other. You guys are inseparable."

"Thanks Papa. I think I understand a little more now."

"But hey, if that Soul makes you cry, I'll beat the crap out of him," he said, smiling.

"Papa, why did you cheat on mama if you love her so much?"

"Well, HAHA, that's a funny story! Look at the sun! It's so… round!"

Annoyed, I leave the balcony and walk to the infirmary where Soul is resting. Before I know it, my walk breaks into a run and I find my heart beating faster and faster. I want to see Soul when he wakes up and I want to tell him how I feel. I want to see his smile and I want to fight alongside him. Forever.

I open the door, smiling, but my smile slowly disappears when I see Soul screaming and sweating like crazy. He's coughing up black blood and he totally lost all his color. His pale face is filled with tears and his eyes, bloodshot. I stand there at the door, paralyzed, petrified, and scared. I don't know what to do until a bunch of doctors rush in the room and kick me out, leaving me to stare at the door that covers the madness that's happening inside.

"SOUL!"

o.o.o.o

When he's calmed down, the doctors allow me to see him for a while. His color hasn't come back and it's obvious he struggled because of the scratches and scars on his body. I start crying again, not caring if someone sees. I reach out my hand to hold his, the same way I would before he would turn into his scythe form. Only this time, nobody reacted.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter two is done. :D Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This is the Third and Last Chapter of _Unsaid Feelings_ and I hope you like it! Once again, all reviews are welcome, good AND bad. Getting better and making you guys happy are my ULTIMATE GOALS so any constructive criticism is welcomed. :) Please enjoy! ;D

P.S. I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of its characters.

* * *

I woke up to the warmth of Soul's hand in mine. It had been two weeks since he was confined to the infirmary. I slept there by his side every night but he wasn't conscious to notice. Professor Stein said that his condition had gotten better and that he would be ready to fight in no time. Despite what he said, I couldn't completely be at ease. Black St*r, Kid, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz visited often and they would usually try to cheer me up by saying things like, _It'll be alright_ and _He's way too strong to be killed by that_. I guess those words kind of helped because I knew what they were saying was true. And what makes me any different from them? They all probably feel the same way I do but they know that sulking isn't going to do anything. With that in mind, I decide to sleep at our apartment, this time. I would just visit Soul first thing in the morning the next day.

That night, I slept better than I had in a long time. I don't know if it was because of the comforts of being in my own bed but I never felt so relaxed before. The next day, I went to school feeling really good, not just because I was able to sleep, but because my heart told me that something good was about to happen today. And just when I pushed aside that thought, there he was, sitting up on the clinic's bed.

"Soul! You're finally awake," I say

"Yeah. I woke up a few minutes ago. What happened?"

"You were knocked out cold. Probably around two weeks."

"WHAT? I was asleep that long? That's so uncool. I would have expected myself to wake up in, at most, three days…"

"Well, you didn't," I say, grinning. He returned to the usual Soul and I couldn't help but smile at that. "Professor Stein said that you could go back to school when you wake up. Unless you don't want to."

"I will, I will. I don't wanna miss another day. Two weeks was enough."

I left the room and waited for him to get dressed and when he was done, we both walked to the classroom together, just like before.

o.o.o.o

His behavior in class was the same as always. He was passive and didn't really listen much; if at all. During breaks he talked and laughed with Black Sta*r and Kid while acting "cool." Yup, he was back to normal. What bugged me, though, was that there were a bunch of girls surrounding him after class. I wasn't jealous, no, not in the least. It's just that I couldn't help but overhear my name in that conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were just so damn loud.

"How could Maka do that to you again?" asked one of the girls. "Isn't she supposed to help you? Instead, she almost killed you. Again."

"She didn't really do anything wrong. It just sort of happened so suddenly." He replied.

"But if it weren't for her in the first place, you wouldn't have been in that situation, would you?" asked another girl.

"I guess so. It wasn't really a big deal. It's not like I died or anything. Anyway, I have to go home with her so if you don't mind, I'll be going now." He said, rather nonchalantly. "Let's go, Maka."

I tried getting out of the classroom as soon as possible to avoid the death stares of those girls. On the walk home, I stay as far away from Soul to avoid starting a conversation. And I couldn't get what he said earlier out of my mind. It wasn't a big deal? He was pretty much saying that it didn't matter. Not to him, at least.

o.o.o.o

Upon arriving in the house, Soul threw himself on the couch, turned on the T.V. and just sat there. I didn't like the awkward atmosphere and I didn't want to wait for him to start saying something.

"You were really pale, you know." I say to him.

"Really? If you heard what I said earlier, it's no big deal so don't worry about it." He says as he flicks the T.V. channels. Annoyed, I march up in front of Soul, covering the T.V. in the process.

"Could you move a bit?"

"No," I say, sternly.

"What's your problem?"

"You are."

"What are yo-"he says before I cut him off.

"Did you know how much I worried about you? How much I cried at night because I was scared I would lose you?" I said, not letting a word escape his mouth. "And earlier, in the classroom, you said it wasn't a big deal. But it was for me! I stayed beside you every night just to make sure you were okay. I didn't even care what people thought anymore because I was too busy thinking about you."

I was so angry that I quickly ran out of the apartment, into the rain, to hide the tears that were falling from my eyes. I couldn't look at Soul without wanting to punch him in the face. I just ran and ran, not caring where my scrawny legs would take me, that is, until I tripped and fell on the cold, hard ground. I just sat there, crying my eyes out, covering my bleeding knee.

"I heard you, you know," said a voice from my back. I turned around to see Soul looking at me. I hadn't noticed that he followed me here.

"Heard me what?" I say, sniffing from crying so much.

"I heard you cry beside my bed when I was unconscious." He said. "I heard you ask Professor Stein how I was doing every now and then. I heard you and the gang talking about how I was going to be fine and… I felt you holding my hand."

"Y-you were awake?"

"_I love you_. That's what you said in your sleep one night." He adds.

"What? N-no I didn't! You must have been dreaming, or something. How could I have said that? It was probably someone else, right?" I ask, getting flustered and mentally slapping myself for being so obvious.

"Yes _you_ did and I heard you loud and clear. You even tightened your grip on my hand. How do you expect me to sleep when I felt like my hand was gonna fall off?"

"W-well, so what if I said it?" I mutter, looking at the floor to hide my cheeks.

"Listen to me," he tells me, raising my chin up with his hand. "Since you said it, I guess I have nothing to lose now. I love the way you smile when we defeat some bad losers, the way you look when you're studying or taking tests. I love it when your face lights up when you get a postcard from your mom and how you look at me when I feel down. I love every time we walk to school together, every time we go on a new mission, and every time you hold my hand when we begin a fight. But do you know what I love most of all?"

"W-what is it?"

"I love your perseverance and your determination to make me the best Death Scythe. Don't you get it? I love… you." He said. "I only said those things in the classroom because I didn't want to worry you. I said it wasn't a big deal so you wouldn't blame yourself. But… I ended up hurting you instead, so I'm sorry.

We were outside, that rainy night, looking at nothing but each other. I couldn't say anything because everything I wanted to say sounded stupid after hearing what he just told me. Without saying a word he put his jacket around me and pulled me closer to him, making me feel his breath on my face. I tried looking away but his eyes were just so captivating that I couldn't bring myself to. Next thing I knew, his lips were gently placed on mine and there we were, sharing our first kiss. When we finally separated, I couldn't look at his face without feeling embarrassed. I felt my cheeks burn despite the temperature being the coldest in the year. He scooped me up in his arms, probably being careful of my wound as he carried me home.

"And one more thing, Maka," he says.

"W-what is it n-now?"

"You should really stop talking in your sleep."

* * *

So that's it! This is me, **sheeploverfangirl7**, signing off of _Unsaid Feelings__. _I hope you guys enjoyed! B-)


End file.
